


let it happen, let it happen.

by prunuspersicaarchive (prunuspersica)



Series: homesickness [9]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, Hotel Rooms, Kisses, M/M, MacDennis - Freeform, i could end it here! but i wont YET, iasip - Freeform, just fluff n kisses n soft endings, these SOFT IDIOTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prunuspersica/pseuds/prunuspersicaarchive
Summary: he smiled to himself, and thought that maybe everything does happen for a reason. but either way, he and dennis were made for each other.ship: macdenniswarnings: injury mention? alcohol mentions? idk this ones just short n sweet!





	let it happen, let it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY for NOT POSTING EVER!!! ive been really uhhhh not feelin good in the Emotional place! but hey i love these fucking idiots so i'll try and post weekly again, i love u readers!

Mac and Dennis were in the back of a taxi, holding hands in silence. Dennis’ hands were cold despite it being a warm, overcast day, and Mac was more numb than he thought he would be. His chest felt heavy and fluttery and full of fire, all at the same time. 

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Dennis mumbled, rubbing his thumb on Mac’s bandaged thigh. 

 

“For now, right? You’re here, and that’s all that mattered I think,” Mac whispered back. He flinched as Dennis’ thumb pressed on a deep cut.

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

The ride home was short, light grey, and full of subtle touching, and not much else for fear the taxi-driver would be uncomfortable. They arrived at the hotel and scrambled up to Dennis’ room. Dennis was rude as usual to the bellboy, and it shouldn’t have comforted Mac as much as it did.

 

They sat in silence on the king-sized bed. Dennis didn’t care about unpacking his suitcase, or getting anything from the overpriced mini-bar, or even flirting with Mac the way he used to mess with him. Mac made his way, uncomfortably, onto Dennis’ lap, but he didn’t care. They kissed slowly, and it wasn’t the way either of them had imagined, not as sweet and hungry, but better, in a bitter way. Mac felt shivers run down his neck and back every time he moved. Dennis took in the warmth and the taste of Mac’s mouth like he never had before; he was so afraid. He was so afraid of losing him, losing the one person he loved and hated more than no one. Not even Dee, or Charlie. 

 

The night wasn’t up to any expectations, but they agreed it was good. They ordered room service dinner and watched the TV screensavers and Dennis stole fries and kisses from Mac. They smiled, but didn’t talk a lot. And it was okay.

 

Mac kept his dinner tray on the bed because of the sore bandages on his legs, earning gentle strokes on the thighs from Dennis. They silently agreed to keep everything gentle that night. Kisses, cuddles, conversation. 

 

Dennis wiped a tear from his face, letting relief wash over him. Mac was alive. He was okay. And they loved each other. They loved each other so much, their hearts hurt together.

 

“Now, baby boy, you have to stay. For me, if for nobody else. Not God. I am your God, am I not?”

 

And Mac hesitated, but he wished he didn’t. He hugged Dennis so tight, tighter than he ever had before.

 

“I’m trying.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“I promise, Den.”

  
  


\--

  
  


“Oh, good morn--oh, fuck,” Mac yawned, rubbing his eyes and picking up his ringing phone.

 

“H-huh?” Dennis responded, rolling over in the hotel bed. He opened his eyes to see the room illuminated with warm summer light. Mac’s hair was a mess. He looked stressed, all of a sudden.

 

“What’s wrong, babe?”

 

“It’s Charlie, he’s probably wondering why I’m not at work--”

 

“Just say you’re sick or something. I want one day... with you.” Dennis sat up and tugged down on his shirt.

 

“Hey, yeah. Sorry I couldn’t make it? Yeah, just go on without me today. No, I-I’m fine, just… sick. Yeah. Sorry, bro. Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

 

Mac put his phone back down on his nightstand. Dennis ruffled his hands through Mac’s messy dark hair and smiled. It was a rare, soft face, and Mac thought it looked even softer in the sunlight. He grinned back gently and tapped his lips and cheek to ask for a kiss.

 

“You’re a terrible liar,” Dennis whispered as he happily obliged. 

 

“You’re a terrible person to fall in love with,” Mac replied. Dennis pecked a quick kiss on Mac’s neck and looked up at him.

 

“But you love me, and that’s what matters, right?” he said.

 

“And you love me too, don’t you?” 

 

Dennis paused for a split second and slowly nodded.

 

“Yes I do, Ronald McDonald.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

They sat up in the bed. Mac and Dennis spent the day watching bad movies on the hotel TV, cuddling, and talking. It was so refreshing, so comforting, to Mac, to know that he finally had what he wanted. Dennis. 

 

As they got dressed for the day, or more mid-afternoon, Mac paused and just smiled at his best friend. His blood brother. And now… his lover? He smiled wide, and thought to himself that maybe everything does happen for a reason. But either way, he and Dennis were made for each other. 


End file.
